MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/06 August 2014
23:00:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 23:26:09 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 23:26:35 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 02:22:36 -!- CinderFTW has joined Special:Chat 02:24:02 -!- CinderFTW has left Special:Chat 06:35:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 09:51:20 -!- Lisastr67 has joined Special:Chat 09:52:07 -!- Lisastr67 has left Special:Chat 10:04:06 -!- Lisastr67 has joined Special:Chat 10:04:52 -!- Lisastr67 has left Special:Chat 10:50:01 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 10:50:04 o/ 11:17:31 test 11:49:51 again 12:28:27 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 12:30:05 Hello? 12:30:06 o/ 12:30:22 How is Smithville?# 12:30:26 I am reading the Austrar Daily. 12:30:32 Its fine. 12:30:51 Yes, we're wondering who did it 12:31:28 It must be a Scottish Militant group connected to the American Militant group. 12:31:39 We want to have your backup just incase they come back, they obviously are scottish 12:31:43 That or people of Oscat became Scottish. 12:31:55 Indeed. 12:32:00 Can't have been Oscat, they hate UK. 12:32:08 Oh. 12:32:25 So all of this is leading to a Micronational World War. 12:32:34 Possibly. 12:32:35 Me and my friend spent 2 hours clearing up the litter left. 12:32:50 I see. 12:35:28 Austrar? 12:35:53 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 15:05:07 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 16:07:45 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 16:08:11 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 18:10:07 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 19:25:53 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 20:05:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 20:09:30 -!- AmaranthineGov has joined Special:Chat 20:13:52 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 20:13:57 o/ 20:13:57 -!- AmaranthineGov has left Special:Chat 20:14:01 hello 20:14:05 -!- AmaranthineGov has joined Special:Chat 20:14:22 are you new AmaranthineGov? 20:14:53 No, I was previously under the account "Regent-Lord Aleksejs". 20:15:13 oh i see 20:20:33 so what are you all doing? 20:30:15 I'm searching for Ghost towns in my area. 20:34:04 ? 20:34:08 why 20:34:16 Uninhabited towns. 20:34:20 That I can claim 20:34:32 oh 20:34:58 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has left Special:Chat 20:46:25 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 20:46:36 o/ 20:46:42 hello 20:50:53 o/ 20:51:10 Are you new here? 20:51:39 Not really. I was previously under the account 'Regent-Lord Aleksejs I'. 20:54:25 Ah ok 20:58:53 -!- Thayawthahangyi has joined Special:Chat 20:58:58 o/ 20:58:59 p/ 20:59:02 o/ 20:59:23 Austrar, I saw these microlympics and left a message on Soika's wall, but should I have contacted you or him? 20:59:28 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat 21:00:34 -!- Thayawthahangyi has left Special:Chat 21:00:38 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 21:03:05 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 21:03:26 o/ 21:03:45 o/ 21:03:55 Austrar what do you think of this Thayawyahryuegfuygfuya guy? 21:03:59 Thayawthahangyi, he's in the chat 21:04:15 Thayawthahangyi 21:04:26 Is he? 21:04:32 No he's not. 21:04:34 *was 21:05:03 He apparently left a message on your wall about the microlympics but you haven't replied 21:05:12 I think I just did. 21:05:25 I definitely saw it. 21:06:53 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat 21:06:57 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 21:07:14 This should be an epic games 2015. 21:07:24 Do you want to make his scorecard and i'll add him to the lists on the page? 21:07:28 Yeah i'm excited for it :D 21:07:43 What all types of games take place in the Microlympics? 21:07:57 Ok 21:08:00 Well, for the Winter Olympics we have to do it on simulators because not everyone has access to snow. 21:08:21 But for the summer games you record the events in your own nation and submit them to a website. 21:08:28 Ah 21:08:32 But it's many of your favourites from the mainstream olympic games. 21:09:39 If you want more info read my blog post: http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Soika/Announcing_the_return_of_the_Microlympics! 21:09:43 It's shaping to be one of the greatest micronational sport events ever 21:13:02 Btw what will be the venues for the games? 21:14:52 I'll decide upon names for them later on. 21:15:14 I intend to talk to my artist about mascots this weekend. 21:15:19 She's good at stuff like that. 21:15:58 Dragostin National Stadium? 21:16:12 BromeniArenA 21:16:31 I like that second one, looks snazzy. 21:16:53 Maksimov National Stadium will also be a used name. 21:17:14 ok 21:17:28 Wait let me fix some things in the page 21:18:15 Go ahead. 21:18:48 Any more stadiums that you will use? 21:18:58 Want to get as much info as possible :) 21:19:20 Hmm, it's possible one could be called the Medium Park 21:19:30 So it's undecided? 21:19:53 Let me talk to my government on our skype group a sec. 21:19:59 I'll do a concensus. 21:20:01 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 21:20:14 Will the Maksimov National Stadium be used for the opening ceremony? 21:20:16 o/ 21:20:16 o/ 21:20:34 o/ 21:20:39 Is this regarding microlympics 2015? 21:20:46 Yes, we're just talking about venues. 21:20:54 tell me more tell me more 21:21:05 Alright, well one of the guys has come back and said he's happy with Maksimov National Stadium for the opening ceremony. 21:21:18 Great 21:21:33 And it will be used for what event/s? 21:21:51 I have an off-the-wall idea 21:22:02 And we agreed that for the main events he thinks because it's on simulators we should be use the Bulgarian equivalent of the word "Simulator" 21:22:05 Go ahead Jack? 21:22:35 We need to come up with a mascot 21:22:57 Ah, I was literally saying I have a very talented artist as a Bromeni citizen 21:23:05 I was going to talk to her about making a mascot. 21:23:08 Thats being taken care of I think 21:23:36 rewards for winners? 21:24:03 Still being worked on, any ideas? 21:24:10 what is the capacity of the maksimov national stadium? 21:24:20 -im editing the page- 21:24:45 Well there will be about 12 people involved in the ceremony, so go with 25ish 21:24:52 okay 21:24:55 Qualification? 21:25:44 I believe Austrar has written some paragraphs on that in the main page. 21:25:50 I want to do it soon but soika wants to do it november/september ish 21:26:01 ah right. Rules of the games? 21:26:10 I think we should wait until we have as many nations confirmed as want to be, 21:26:14 I know drugs won't be an issue but how can cheating be dealt with? 21:26:18 xD 21:26:20 As some are still deciding so November would be nice. 21:26:28 Drugs and simulators don't mix 21:26:31 Interweb drugs haha 21:26:38 hacks 21:26:45 Hacks - not allowed 21:26:55 how will you be able to tell? 21:27:06 Well, the way I thought was that they can have as many tries as they like but they can only submit one score. 21:27:51 But will there be a time limit? 21:28:01 And also the venue for events will be The Trenazhor, Austrar. 21:28:24 There will be a deadline to get scores in, yes. 21:28:24 Which events? 21:28:45 Well trenazhor literally means Simulator, so that's the idea. 21:29:26 Right 21:29:28 okay then 21:29:38 It's in 2015 so no problems yet 21:29:46 I have Great TV Austrars live coverage finished now btw 21:29:58 We need to get the timing perfect though 21:30:05 How? We haven't even done the ceremony yet? 21:30:18 Yeah I know 21:30:39 Just making the opening sequence for out TV channel. 21:30:44 That'll be made in December time ready to open in February. 21:30:47 Ah right I see, good good. 21:31:06 So what order with the opening ceremony go in? 21:31:13 Will there be a preformance? 21:31:15 We will have an official Youtube Channel where we will post the results of every event and maybe some footage of the sim in action. 21:31:47 We will be using some stock footage for performances, but I will be making a speech as the Chairman. 21:32:36 what's the name of the body? Intermicronational Games Committee 21:32:42 I'll get the official order soon, once i've spoken to people about possible performances. 21:32:57 Microlympic Committee. 21:32:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gnuH8MYGek This is a test of the coverage 21:33:32 Microlympic Committee 21:33:36 as olympic is copyrighted 21:33:48 I see, looking good. The official coverage will be hosted on a channel that's not been made yet. 21:33:57 I will probably administrate that. 21:34:04 The HQ is here right? 21:34:28 Correct. 21:34:35 Btw, because Scotannaea hosted the last games they will start with the torch relay 21:34:53 Awww thank you 21:35:16 The idea for the torch relay is that you printed off and folded a torch template and then took a picture of it somewhere in Scotannaea. 21:35:31 Then it'll be composed and added into the ceremony. 21:35:54 Yeah like a projector with a narrator talking about it 21:36:00 Also, I will be purchasing the domain microlympics.org soon which I plan to use as the official site. 21:36:12 What template is the torch template? 21:36:27 We haven't made one yet, we only decided on doing it today. 21:37:25 I can take it to the country's highest peak. 21:38:42 Sounds awesome. It looks like it'll go across from the North American Micronations after the ones on the British Isles, and then round to the TPR in Asia, and then to Bromenia. 21:39:04 Unless we get any mainland european nations involved, then it'll go to them before Bromenia. 21:39:40 Yeah we almost have all continents 21:39:54 Asia, North America, Europe 21:40:10 We should try and get an Australian one, there's plenty of them. 21:40:58 I'm not aware of many south american ones or African. 21:41:14 One of my colonies has a few problems but I could take the microlympic torch to there first 21:41:29 See my forum post about my colony and it's problems 21:42:11 Im doing mine in Arran 21:42:15 Oh I see. Hmm, well it's up to you where you want to take it. 21:43:26 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Soleau 21:43:34 Huff made this page.... Confused. 21:45:41 I'm going to get some dleep. 21:45:44 *sleep. 21:45:49 !updatelogs 21:45:49 Soika: Logs updated (added ~122 to log page). 21:45:51 bye 21:45:54 Talk later. 21:46:02 bye 21:46:19 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 21:47:52 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat 21:52:35 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat 2014 08 06